


Puppy Love

by iamagraveyard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Gay, Husbands, M/M, MCR, My Chem, One-Shot, Puppies, Slash, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: Frank adopts another dog without asking his husband, Gerard, first.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/gifts).

It was just after 7 o’ clock in the evening and Frank was sitting on the hardwood floor in the middle of the living room of the apartment he shared with his husband of one year, Gerard. Frank was biting his nails, nervous as he waited for Gerard to get home from work; he’d done something he knew he shouldn’t have done—he’d adopted and brought home yet another dog from the animal shelter where he volunteered without talking to Gerard about it first. 

The couple already owned two rescue dogs: Bella, a playful, 5-year-old pug, and Pickles, an elderly and temperamental Chihuahua, which would make Lois, the 12-week-old female Rottweiler mix that Frank had just adopted, the third four-legged member of their growing family. 

Now, Gerard loved dogs (almost) as much as Frank did, but Frank had made an agreement with Gerard soon after they’d adopted Bella that they wouldn’t adopt any more dogs until they could afford to buy a house together since it was already cramped enough sharing their small apartment with two energetic pups. 

But when Frank had seen Lois all crated and lonely at the shelter earlier that day, he’d fallen in love with her immediately and knew he couldn’t leave her behind if he tried—his heart wouldn’t have been able to take it. So, he brought Lois home. 

He’d already introduced her to Pickles and Bella; Pickles was a little standoffish towards her but Bella was eager to play, barking and nipping at Lois affectionately while Frank looked on with a smile from his spot in the middle of the living room floor. 

The front door soon opened and Frank’s heart rate sped up when Gerard walked into the apartment, knowing he’d have to tell him what he’d done. Pickles and Bella immediately bounded over to Gerard to greet him, pawing at his legs, eager to get the affection they craved from the parent they hadn’t seen all day, while Lois stayed with Frank, plopping herself down in his lap and watching Gerard cautiously. 

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard said to Frank. He shut the door behind him and kneeled down to greet his fur-babies with ear-scratches and kisses. 

“Hey, honey,” Frank said from his spot on the floor. “How was work?” he asked.

“It was good,” Gerard replied. “Whose dog is that?” he asked, gesturing toward Lois as Bella affectionately licked his cheek. 

“She—she’s ours,” Frank said nervously, petting the soft fur on top of Lois’s head. 

Gerard stood up, looking at Frank with a puzzled expression. “What? What do you mean she’s ours?” he asked. 

“Well, I adopted her from the shelter this afternoon,” Frank said quickly.

“Are you serious?” said Gerard, his expression turning slightly darker now. 

Frank nodded silently. “I know I should have asked you first, but we bonded immediately and I didn’t have the heart to just leave her there...” he said.

Gerard sighed loudly. “Fuck, Frank...” he said exasperatedly, running his hands through his hair and walking into the kitchen which overlooked the living room. “We had an agreement to not get another dog until we move out of this place. Please tell me I didn’t imagine that...”

“I know, Gee...I’m sorry. But Lois is a really good dog, I promise...”

“Well, we can’t keep her; there’s not enough room here for another dog. You’re taking her back to the shelter tomorrow,” said Gerard definitively.

Frank’s heart sunk deep in his chest and he looked down at the adorable black and brown puppy who was now falling asleep in his lap.

“Just give her a chance. One week. Please?” Frank pleaded.

Gerard shook his head. “No. I’m tired of dealing with your childish impulsivity. You never think things through and honestly I think it’s time you learned from that, Frank,” Gerard said firmly.

Frank felt hot tears begin to sting his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment as he continued to stroke Lois’ soft fur. He was silent for a while as he sat there on the floor with the cute puppy in his lap.

“Are you crying?” Gerard asked after a while, his voice sounding softer now.

Frank couldn’t answer without getting even more emotional; he started crying audibly and brought his hands up to cover his face. He already loved Lois so much and was heartbroken to hear Gerard say he wanted him to take her back to the shelter. 

Gerard walked over to his husband and sat down next to him on the floor, putting his arm around him and pulling him close against his body. 

“Frankie, it’s okay...” Gerard said softly, comfortingly rubbing Frank’s arm up and down. 

“No, it’s not, Gerard,” Frank sniffed. “I can’t bring her back there—she needs me,” he said, looking at Gerard. 

“She’s really that special to you?” Gerard asked gently, wiping a fallen tear off Frank’s cheek with his thumb.

Frank nodded and Gerard sighed, knowing he was about to give into his adorable husband’s love for dogs yet again. Frank had such a big heart and it was nearly impossible for Gerard to say no to him.

“Fine then—we can keep her,” Gerard said. He couldn’t help but smile when Frank’s face lit up into a huge grin when he heard those words.

“Really? Oh my God, thank you so much, babe,” Frank beamed, pulling Gerard into a hug. “Lois is a good girl; I know you’ll love her, too,” he said.

Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead gingerly and felt all warm inside seeing the beautiful smile return to his husband’s face. “I’m sure I will, Frankie,” he said, petting Lois on the head.


End file.
